Lore/Terminology
}} The Aether Flow is the source of all life, death and magic and is considered the only god of Almaria, as it exists in every living being. It flows like an eternal river, whatever it gives it eventually takes, whatever dies returning to its embrace. If one would imagine its appearance, a general idea of heaven or hell would be a miss hit, as its insides feel rather like an indescribable emotion, a vivid flow of colors and warmth. Aether births familiars in return for another’s birth, to establish balance in the natural aether flow of the world. Aether is divided by white and black aether, creatures generally considered “evil” being born from black aether. The natural flow can be corrupted by sorcery or unintended summoning, though due to Almaria’s history, it is said that if an individual was to reattempt the tragedy of the aether drought, they would be punished by a higher force. Access to the aether is granted to only those who have wandered beyond the world’s surface, allowing no regular inhabitant to see past their own Sight. Gifted to Almarians upon birth, The Sight allows to perceive magic of the world, along with the creatures inhabiting it. During the aether drought sorcerers’ offspring lacked this ability, resulting in the phenomenon called “Humans”. No longer were humans able to see magical creatures in front of them, or access the aether running in their blood, making life and survival impossible. Centuries later Humans are again born with The Sight, due to races mixing blood and familiars sharing their aether with their masters. Faes that stand between the need to own a familiar and do not serve as one. They are invisible to those without the Sight. Neighbours will often gather around great aether sources, considering it as a sort of treat. Most of them look like fantasy animals or smaller versions of intelligent species (such as sylphs or pixies). They are commonly harmless and observing, being an accepted every day part of any mage’s life. The time span between the creation of Almaria and present (approximately 200-300 years). The natives living in the lands that later became Almaria before the Era of New Aether. ✶ Mages can be born with or without magic abilities and usually have to train their abilities through reading and/or teaching. They tend to use more quick spells (i.e. elemental magic), wands, reading spells from magic books, etc. Typically weak in combat, but strong in almost every other category. Depend on white magic by default. ✶ Sorcerers are distinguished from mages as having an innate gift with magic, as well as having mystical or magical ancestry (yet still are often found training under a master). They tend to use more casting (spells that need a few seconds to build up, think the kind with magic circles on the ground while mumbling, which end up more powerful in exchange) and stuff like potions/scrolls/etc. Most are associated with summoning and black magic. Strong in combat. : ✶ Summoners: Sorcerers who specify on the summoning of mythical beasts for combat or temporary assistance. ✶ Enchanters work more with illusion and deception skills. Category:All pages Category:Lore